


Butt it's Stuck

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a slut, Big Dick Hux, It's a bad idea, M/M, Medical Kink, PWP, Recreational Drug Use, a little bit of cum play, as Ben finds out, don't duct tape vibrators together kids, hux indulges him, size queen Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Ben gets high and makes a dumb decision, Dr. Hux has to fix it for him, god forbid his boyfriend be normal for once.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	Butt it's Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Butt it Hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913776) by [BoStarsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky). 



> The sequel to Butt it Hurts that only two people asked for, but I wrote anyway cause two people is plenty. You don't need to read the first one but it would clear up a couple of details if you did.
> 
> Enjoy!

This is the greatest idea ever, Ben had thought at three am, slightly high and in possession of a roll of duct tape. Sneaking into his cousin’s room in their shared apartment to borrow her vibrator had been the second great idea of the night. The third had been taping it to his own, turning them both on and putting them up his ass. With plenty of lube, of course, too much even, because he lost his grip and they were gone. 

Now, two hours later he’s sitting in the ER regretting every decision he’s ever made while his high wears off and his ass is emitting a faint buzz. The woman sitting next to him looks intrigued and like she wants to ask, but decides not to since it would breach waiting room etiquette. Ben is grateful for it. 

So he sits there, sweating from the constant stimulation that’s never enough to get off on, hiding his persistent boner under his jacket in a fairly full waiting room. He shifts and has to quickly bite his lip to keep from making any noise. 

Unlike the last time he was here he has to wait quite a while, another two hours go by and he’s getting increasingly worried about the battery life on the vibes and how long it’s going to take him to die from an erection. Finally his name is called and he awkwardly waddles after the nurse to where the examination rooms are, she gives him a knowing look, confirming the details on the form he filled out before leaving him there to wait. 

During that time Ben gingerly lays down on the bench, finding it more comfortable than standing or sitting. The door opens — and it’s Hux. 

Of course it is. 

“Mr. Solo, you are incorrigible,” he starts out; since his second run in with Hux they’ve been pseudo dating and at this point Ben is afraid to ask what they are. He’s not sure regular fucking counts as a relationship. The only time Hux ever calls him Mr. Solo is here and it never fails to send a spike of arousal through him, but the way he’ll growl Ben’s name when they’re in a bed together, or whisper it against his lips between urgent kisses is unrivalled. 

“It’s not like you’re always around to help, Doctor.” Part of his motivation for what brought him here had been a longing for Hux’s massive cock that no toy can measure up to no matter how big, it just isn’t the same as having the real thing. Fourteen inches of silicone has nothing on nine inches of hot, hard, cock; especially not when it comes attached to a smoking hot redhead who knows  _ exactly  _ how to take him apart.

Hux sighs, looking like he’s dealing with the world's biggest moron, which he might be if Ben is honest about himself. “What am I going to find up that slutty arse of yours?”

“Two vibrators,” Ben mumbles a little sheepishly. A raised brow prompts him to add a little detail, “Duct taped together.” 

A silence falls over the room, then Hux asks: “Are they  _ still _ on?”

Ben nods, Hux rolls his eyes so hard Ben worries. 

“Right then, get your trousers and pants down and get on your side.” Swallowing a little nervously Ben follows the instructions, kicking his boots off and shimmying his jeans and shorts down until he can kick those off too. “Knees to your chest, please.” The snap of a glove makes his cock twitch and dribble a string of precome. 

He yelps at the application of cold lube, Hux’s free hand resting atop his side while a slicked finger slides into him, poking the base of the bigger vibe. The movement nudges it right up against his prostate and Ben jerks, muffling a moan with the sleeve of his shirt. Hux makes a contemplative noise, pulling his finger back. 

“I think I can get it out like this, if not I’ll need to use a speculum,” Ben both hates and loves how he sounds so calm, all he can do is nod in reply. 

Two fingers this time, reaching into him until they find their target, “Push,” Hux commands. 

Ben pushes. 

It only takes one more go for Hux to get a hold of the toy, slowly pulling it out and deliberately dragging it over his prostate. 

Ben can’t stop it, the unbearable pressure that’s been building for hours finally bursts and he comes all over the table, going tense and silent with the force of it until finally a whimper pushes past his lips. The buzzing is shut off and he hears the metallic rattle of something being put down on a tray. 

He’s still reeling and trying to catch his breath when he hears a zipper being pulled down, his spent cock tries to rise for the occasion. “It appears you need a reminder of what your arse is for,” Hux purrs, gloved hand back at Ben’s hole to pull on the rim, he automatically scoots back until his ass his at the very edge of the table.

A solid smack lands on his right cheek, “Slut.”

For a few seconds there’s nothing but their breathing and the slick sound of Hux lubing up, but instead of just shoving his cock in Hux reaches over him to scoop up what he can of Ben’s cum and add it to the lube on his cock. Ben won’t deny he loves the idea of having his own cum fucked into him. 

Then the head of Hux’s cock is pushing at his rim and Ben forgets how to think, his focus zeroing in on that single point of contact. It’s agonisingly slow the way Hux presses into him, filling him up exactly right and satisfying Ben’s craving that brought him here in the first place. 

Once he’s in he wastes no time in fucking Ben just how he likes it, hard and fast, slamming that magnificent cock in to the hilt again and again. It might be futile but Ben still moves the hand not occupied with muffling himself down to grab his cock that’s just started to fill out again. Through sheer willpower and determination he manages to come a second time, keening sharply as the orgasm tears through him and he clenches painfully around the cock in his ass. Behind him Hux hisses, fucking into Ben’s willing body in search of his own peak. 

He finds it a few minutes later, biting off his own moan that Ben really wishes he’d gotten to hear in its natural form. Still, it’s made up by the feeling of that cock throbbing and breeding him deeply, Hux claiming his body. 

In the aftermath Ben feels boneless, his heart beating wildly as he reels from overstimulation and exertion. 

Hux pulls back leaving him feeling empty and used in the best of ways; well fucked. 

“Push it out.” Too blissed out to think that hard about it Ben pushes, feeling the cum and lube leak out of his loose hole only for Hux to push it back in and trigger some primal part of Ben’s brain that says:  _ ‘this is good.’ _

“Filthy,” Hux hisses, his gloves coming off with a snap while Ben wiggles onto his back on the narrow table, a sated smile on his face. “You really enjoy this, don’t you? If you want me to play doctor all you have to do is say.”

Until Hux pointed it out it hadn’t occurred to Ben that there might be more to these encounters, so far the best sex he’s had has been in an examination room while Hux was wearing a white coat and latex gloves. He really should have noticed sooner. Though, even if he had realised sooner he’d have assumed Hux wouldn’t want to play doctor in the bedroom after doing it all day at the hospital. 

“Really? Cause I’ve always wanted to try sounding and I’m too scared of doing it wrong.” Hux has no doubt experience in the area to some extent. 

“Of course Mr. Solo,” Hux smiles and Ben knows they’ve gotten somewhere new. “Do you want these back?” He gestures at the taped vibes on the tray. 

“No, one of them isn’t even mine and I don’t think Rey would want it back if she knew where it’s been.” He’ll buy her a new one, an expensive one, and hope she won’t kick his ass too hard for being a moron when high off of a single edible that wasn’t his either. In his defence he hadn’t known that’s what they were because before he saw the sticky note he saw brownies, he should have known better since they were on Rey’s shelf in the fridge. 

The look Hux gives him reads as:  _ Why are you like this?  _

Ben gives him that lopsided grin everyone insists is so charming and gets a brief kiss for his effort. 

“Now get dressed and go home, next time you feel like putting something up your arse that isn’t my cock, don’t.”  _ Oh he’s definitely been claimed now.  _


End file.
